With a trend toward scaling down the size of the semiconductor device, FinFET (Field Effect Transistor) devices are more and more popular. During FinFET process, the air gap is usually used as a spacer material to improve the parasite capacitance. However, the method for manufacturing the air gap is too complicated. Therefore, there is a need for developing an improved method for manufacturing the air gap.